


Umbrella Scene but it's with the precious creative gay beans

by TheInkBin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Just a rainy day, M/M, This seems strangely familiar....., magical umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInkBin/pseuds/TheInkBin
Summary: What happens if we put our two favorite gay beans in our two favorite superheroes' shoes on the first day of school?
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Umbrella Scene but it's with the precious creative gay beans

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please don't judge ;-;
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, I actually had a lot of fun writing this. This is actually my first time writing something like this.
> 
> Constructive criticism is very much appreciated! :D
> 
> (This was inspired by a discussion from the Nathmarc server I'm in.)  
> [Link to join: https://discord.gg/zkdJX8]

The first day back to school was finally over for the weary students of Collège Françoise Dupont.

Students flood the streets once the looming front doors of the school opened up, and pull out their umbrellas almost simultaneously.

However, the sound of popping umbrellas was drowned out by the deafening beats of the rain, blanketing the bustling city of Paris in a thick, cool fog. 

Back within the school, a certain red-headed artist did not seem to notice the commotion. He was too emersed in growing one of his many fantasy worlds filled with thrilling phenomenons that an ordinary person couldn’t even dream of.

He snaps out of his daze when someone bumps into him, causing him to drop his pencil.

“Ah, sorry!” A quiet voice exclaims. 

The artist sighs as he bends down to pick it up, but he quickly pulls away when his hand brushes against some skin.

The redhead looks up to see a wide-eyed brunette with his hand pulled back too, which he noticed to be spotted with smudges of pencil lead, something that the artist was very much familiar with. He recognizes him as the guy who was called out by their PE coach for hiding in the closet to write instead of running laps with the rest of the class.

He chuckles to himself, remembering that incident, as he reaches again for his pencil, and the brunette looks at him, confused. 

The redhead’s eyes widen when he sees that the writer noticed him chuckling to himself, and his grin is quickly replaced with a nervous smile. 

“Marc, right?” the artist asks, breaking the awkward silence.

“Y-Yes!” Marc blurts out, being taken by surprise. “And you’re Nathaniel?”

“Oh, you remember my name?” Nathaniel asks, surprised as well.

“Of course! You’re my cr-” Marc pauses for a second, “classmate!” 

Then, he stands up abruptly, trips over his foot, and almost falls backward.

Nathaniel shoots up and grabs Marc by his arm to steady him, which takes most of his strength due to all the rain making things slippery to the touch.

“Careful!” Nathaniel exclaims, his eyes wide but filled with relief. 

“T-Thanks,” Marc stammers. his cheeks glowing bright red. He slips out of Nath’s grasp and stumbles backward toward the door.

“I. uh, got to go.” Marc says as he zips up his red jacket and pulls on his hood, “See you.”

“See you,” Nathaniel waves.

Marc blushes even further as he stuffs his hands into his jacket pockets and steps through the door, only to remember with a groan that he forgot his umbrella. 

With a confused smile, Nathaniel watches Marc bang his head against the wall.

Nathaniel walks out, pops open his umbrella, and starts to head down the slippery school steps.

Marc tenses up, sensing him walk past, and watches him breathlessly from behind. He follows the raindrops as they drip down each of his beautiful tomato-red strands of hair and fall gracefully to the puddle-filled steps.

The artist pauses for a second, feeling his gaze. He takes a deep breath, turns around, and makes eye contact with the shy writer. 

Marc steps back in surprise but keeps eye contact, hoping that he wasn’t dreaming. 

A small smile forms on the artist's tanned features as he steps up closer to Marc, holds out his umbrella, and quietly says, "Here, take it." 

Marc's heart flutters. _“How can he still look so cute even when he's dripping wet?”_

Marc begins to reach out but stops. Nath tilts his head, confused. 

Marc feels his breaths quicken as he stammers out, "But what about you? You'll get wet." 

Nath chuckles, his eyes sparkling with admiration at his concern, "As long as you're safe and dry, that's fine by me." 

It takes all of Marc's will to keep him from gripping his heart. How can someone be so darn precious?

He gulps as he nervously grabs the umbrella from Nath’s grip. Their hands brush against each other momentarily, causing both of them to warm up suddenly on a freezing afternoon. 

Before Marc could muster out a small thank you, the umbrella snaps close, trapping the poor boy in its grasp.

He blinks quickly as his mind spins, trying to compute what the heck just happened. 

_  
Please say that this was just a dream...”_ He thinks, wanting to sink into the ground, knowing that the other boy saw everything that just happened.

Nath’s eyes widen at the unusual scene, and he lets out a startled laugh. 

_“Just kill me now…”_ Marc thought shamefully, looking down at his sparkling boots. 

Nathaniel quickly calms down, not wanting to offend Marc, since he knew what he would’ve felt if he was trapped in the same situation. 

He makes his way up the stairs, lifts the edge of the umbrella, and with eyes twinkling with amusement, he looks at the top of Marc’s head, 

Marc tenses up, sensing the artist’s gaze rest on him. He takes a deep breath, and he slowly lifts his head as his eyes dart from left to right against his will.

Time seemed to slow down for both of them once they finally met each other’s gaze. 

Like an instinct, they venture deep into each other’s eyes, deeper than they ever could before. 

Still searching his endless jade sea, Nath slips under the umbrella and lets the edge slip from his finger, enveloping the two storytellers in their own secret world.

A world that was better than anything the artist or the writer could ever imagine.

Together they breathe, slowly and carefully, so that they wouldn’t wake each other up from their magical fantasy. 

Together they swim deeper, exploring the vast, sparkling waters that they had never had dared to do before. 

Together they hold tight to the one thing keeping them close, not wanting to lose the other to the drowning downpour, swirling around them.

Marc breathes quicken as his vision blurs, and Nath notices.

Despite the fear that he could break this moment, Nathaniel slowly and carefully slides his hand up to rest upon the other boy’s cheek. 

He feels Marc shiver under his touch, but he’s warm and soft. Like a lost little kitten, feeling warmth for the first time.

 _"My lost little kitten,”_ Nath thinks, his face turning almost the same shade as his hair. 

Nathaniel starts to rub circles around the writer’s cheek with his thumb, and Marc couldn’t help but close his eyes and melt deeper into the touch. 

This causes the artist’s heart to thump dangerously fast.

Nath slides his hand to Marc’s chin and gently lifts it. Marc opens his eyes, but they were glossy and distracted as if he was just woken up from a trance.

“Can I tell you something?” Nath barely whispers, careful to not break his spell, and brings face closer to Marc’s.

  
Marc gives a happy but quiet hum in response.

“I like you too.”


End file.
